


Quest

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Quest

Apollo has many children.

Some god and some demi god.

But his favourite has always been Clint.

Who just as good was the best archer.

He loves this son more than anything,

For he never came to the camp.

And didn't become a champ.

But his life has been a quest.


End file.
